High power dissipation limits processor performance both in mobile and desktop computer systems. Dissipated power in a processor has a direct correlation to the battery life of a mobile computer system. Limiting any useless activities or sacrificing marginal performance gain can save energy and extend the battery life. To contain system costs, most computer systems use throttling schemes or run the processor in a reduced frequency and voltage mode to extend battery life.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.